


Call Me Sassrella (An Alternate Cinderella Story)

by Alice2016



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Disney Princesses, Walt Disney - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2016/pseuds/Alice2016
Summary: This was a time set in the original Cinderella story with the same setting, except Cinderella is a sassy, rebellious, (and a little horny) teenager who is determined not to take her step mom's shit that easily.





	Call Me Sassrella (An Alternate Cinderella Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what gave me this idea but whatever, read on to find out!

"Fuck", the young lady cursed as she bolted out of the bed hearing her stepmother holler her name. Quickly brushing her fingers through her blonde hair in an attempt to fix them, she ran out of her room downstairs, to find her step mom and her two stepsisters standing in front of her.

"Cind-er-ella, what did I tell you about the floor?!", Cinderella's stepmom shouted, her big-ass nostrils flaring.

"How can I know if you like, don't even remember what you said??", she bluntly replied.

"How dare you talk like that to Mother?!" Drizella yelled while Anastasia sneered-

"Mother, I think you should have her clean all the rooms once more, so she never forgets it again".

"And I was just going to say that, Anastasia dear", the stepmother cooed (at which Cinderella looked absolutely disgusted), turned towards her and said-

"You heard her, didn't you, lazy brat? Move those fat legs of yours and get to work! Now."

If looks could have killed, then Cinderella's stepmom would had already butchered from the moment she got hitched, but as Cinderella knew her luck wasn't that good. The old hag was clearly alive and kicking, a little too much, in Cinderella's opinion.

" Like, how desperate was Dad to choose HER, of all the women in the world...?" she muttered furiously scrubbing the kitchen floor as the sun slowly dips below the horizon, marking an end to another random day in the young girl's life. 

**********************************************

**********************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Cinderella your typical, modern teenager....?


End file.
